


Panic! At the Prison

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Did I make the title a Panic! At The Disco joke, F/M, Panic Attacks, yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Prompt: After getting attacked by the Keller Machine, The Master is launched into a panic attack. He goes to the only person that he knows can comfort him.
Relationships: The Master (Delgado)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Panic! At the Prison

His cockiness was going to get him actually killed one day. He knew it. One of these days, he was going to overestimate his power over an opponent, and his long trend of barely escaping death was going to be ended. He _knew_ it was going to happen, and at this rate, it was going to be soon.

The Master was _scared_ , and that was not a feeling he was accustomed to. The Keller Machine had attacked him despite his expectations, and now he was nearly out of his head with fear. He bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind himself and blocking it. He was nearly blind with panic, the Keller Machine having got just enough of a grip on his mind to scramble his mental stability.

“No more minds for you to feed on. Let’s see how long starvation takes to bring you to heel,” He choked out, before taking off towards his office. He’d left his companion in there, and stupidly, he left her by herself. He wanted her to stay in the TARDIS, but she refused to leave his side for that long of a time. She was his light, his absolute world. He wanted nothing more than to keep her out of harm’s way, but her stubbornness made that a difficult task to manage. As he thought about her, he realized something. The Keller Machine was getting smarter. First, it altered how much it could absorb from someone’s mind. Then, it extended its reach beyond that which The Master had set. It was only a matter of time before it… learned how to move. _Oh, God no._

He felt his breathing quicken as he sped up. He had to find her. She’d help him, right? She was safe in his office; the machine couldn’t reach her, right? His mind was racing as it ran wild with all the possible ways she could be suffering. The machine might have her right now, ripping her mind to shreds as he stumbled his way to his office. She could be screaming, seeing her worst fears come to life before her eyes as her heart gave out.

He felt his chest tightening up, his mind starting to go into a fullscale panic attack as his fear for his companion grew. He was so glad that no one else was out in the halls right now; He wasn’t about to let them see him in such an unstable state. He could see the door to his stolen office now, his vision being blurred by tears he refused to let fall. He could hardly breathe, the air entering his chest roughly as he gasped for air. He couldn’t even remember what he was running from anymore, his mind was so clouded. All he knew is that he needed to get to her. He had to make sure she was safe. He knew she’d help him. He _knew_.

He burst through his office door, startling his companion who’d been gazing out the window of the prison, waiting for him to come back. He’d told her he was simply going to check something out, so when he suddenly ran in, chest heaving, tears running down his cheeks, and the most petrified expression on his face she thought she’d ever seen, she immediately flew to his side, concern painting her features. She ran to shut and lock the door before coming back to him, putting her hand on his shoulder gently. 

The second she touched him, he broke completely. His mind shattered with the panic he’d been holding back in order to make it to the room. He backed away from her, sliding down the wall and curling up, tucking his knees to his chest. She followed him, kneeling next to him and putting her arms around his shaking form. He could hear that she was whispering something. He was sure whatever she was saying was meant to calm him down, but he couldn’t focus on that. He couldn’t focus on anything except the echoes of pure, unadulterated fear that the Keller Machine had implanted within his mind.

He _hated_ this. He was meant to protect _her_ , yet here he was curled up in her arms like a child. She brought a hand up to brush through his hair, and the sensation slightly eased his panic. He figured she felt him relax slightly because she didn’t stop, continuing to run her fingers through his dark hair as she continued whispering to him. She leaned close to him, pressing several soft kisses to his face in between phrases. He still couldn’t focus too well, but she’d at least calmed him down to the point that he could actually hear what she was saying.

“You’re safe. I’ve got you, love. It’s not going to hurt you again, I promise. Shh, there now. You’re okay. You’re with me. I’ll keep you safe. God, _I love you so much_. You’re okay, my darling. I’ve got you,” she whispered to him, pressing gentle kisses wherever she could reach. She kept repeating the same phrases, but every time she said ‘I love you’, he grew a little calmer. It seemed like hours before his mind cleared enough for him to function properly, but it was truly only about ten minutes.

He tilted his head up to look at her, a look of embarrassment and shame written across his tear-stained face. He went to apologize, but she silenced him with a kiss, cupping his cheek and brushing her thumb against his soft skin. She broke it after a few seconds, parting their lips only enough to be able to speak.

“Don’t you _dare_ apologize, you idiot. Don’t… don’t you dare.” She said firmly, but her voice held nothing but gentleness. She kissed him again as he shifted out of his curled up position, wrapping his arms around her in the process. When they broke for air, she shifted him so that his head was on her shoulder, the two of them hugging each other tightly. It didn’t matter to her who was the most ‘powerful’ in their relationship. It was an equal partnership, and if ever there came a time that he needed someone, she’d be there. _Always_.


End file.
